Edited Out Scene from The Dance: Wally's Speech
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: This is just a scene that was going to be in The Dance but I edited it out. Has Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel. Also, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE! PRETTY PLEASE READ!


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. **

**Author's Note: This is a scene from either Chapter 22 or 23 that was edited out for certain reasons. I was in the mood to show everyone this and to also give some news. **

**I was planning on updating The Final Mission or something on Tuesday (since it's my 16th Birthday...and I'm not going to be going ANYWHERE or doing ANYTHING besides school...) but I do not think I will be able to do that...or update anytime soon. I've been feeling very frustrated, mostly depressed, about certain things lately. I've been trying to type but...I'm not able to think of anything, just sadness. I won't tell you all the details as to why I feel this way, unless you WANT to know, but I'm just letting you know that it might be awhile before I can update anything KND. I'll try REALLY hard to come up with something but I'm not promising anything. **

**I was able to put up the first few chapters of my OC story though, earlier this week, so if you guys want to check it out and review that'd be great! I like to see opinions but I haven't really gotten much...Most of you remember your first story (on FF or FP). It usually gets very little feed back since no one knows you. Anyways, the link to my Fiction Press profile is at the bottom of my Fanfiction profile. Please check it out! It's about Patton's cousin...she has the same last name as him but I will most likely not use him in the story...since he is not my character. He will probably be mentioned though. It's about Patton's cousin who has lived a bad life, and hates the thought of love, who is being forced to marry this guy she hates (and she is only 15) by her mean step mother. What happens when she starts to fall in love with a guy? Yeah, I kind of just repeated the summary but please check it out. **

**Finally, I got the results for my poll and I WILL be writing a The Dance sequel sometime in the future! You can still vote though and it probably will not be right away but I will try my hardest to make it happen. I have other ideas to think about though...**

**Okay, enough talking. PLEASE ENJOY THIS! **

* * *

><p>Nigel stood to his feet.<p>

"I'm done."

Wally and Hoagie were surprised by his reply. They shot their heads to look at their bald friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Hoagie wondered.

"They don't want us back . . . and if we keep trying it will just be more painful for all of us."

There was a long silence. Wally thought for a second and gave an angry look.

"I'm not going to stop."

Nigel's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Wally?"

"You were right Nigel, when you love someone you feel . . . AMAZING, but the minute you lose them is when you just . . . know . . . and even if Kuki would just be my friend it is better than living without her." **(Audience ****goes,**** "****AWWWW!****" ****and ****one ****person ****in ****the ****audience ****goes,**** "****BOO!****" ****Me:**** "****OH QUIET ****STACEY!****" -****Audience ****throws ****garbage ****at ****Stacey-)**

Nigel was shocked. That was the first time he ever heard something so . . . smart from Wally and the fact that Wally WAS in love with Kuki.

"Whoa," is all Hoagie could say, for he was just as stunned as Nigel was.

"Remember what you used to say? We NEVER quit."

Wally came closer to Nigel's face.

"So . . . are you in?"

Wally placed his hand in position for a pact, "Or old?"

Nigel stared down at Wally's hand for a split second and put a determined look on.

"I'm in," Nigel put his hand on Wally's hand.

"What about you Hoags?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Hoagie placed his hand on Nigel's hand.

"Then let's do it!" Wally declared as they lifted their hands from the pact.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short but I took it out because it was not really working for me too well...I guess they seemed very OOC and then the "In or old" thing was very cheesy. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND CHECK OUT MY OC STORY! It may make me feel a bit better and have a better birthday. Well, see you guys around! <strong>


End file.
